Forever and Always
by Breaboo
Summary: An alternate universe where Soul is in an accident and Maka gets a call to come to the hospital. (Inspiration is this song: /watch?v 9xlwpf8u4aw )


Maka was waiting up for Soul, he had been working late on a job for Lord Death. She poked idly at the dinner she had made and sighed, he should've been home by now. She sighed and stood up, starting to pace in hopes that it would release the knot in the pit of her stomach. Maka looks to the phone on the wall, he should've called her by now.

Another hour passes and there's still no car in the drive way. She's texted her friends and even Lord Death, but no one says they've seen him. She sits back down at the table in the kitchen with her phone in her lap. Her heart is saying that something is wrong, but she's too scared to try to call him. She looks back to the window that overlooks the front yard.

Suddenly, the phone jumps to life; vibrating and ringing. She flinches and answers, its Death The Kid.

"Kid? What's going on?" She asked, her voice tense.

There's faint beeping in the background. "Something's happened, you should come to the hospital right now,"

Maka didn't even respond, she hung up as she felt her jump to her throat. She grabbed the keys to her car from the counter and left.

 _It was cold out, it was snowing. Many of the shops in town were decorated in Christmas décor as it was December. Soul had taken her on a date, visiting some of the spots where they had practiced together and eaten lunches during school. They stopped in the area where their old apartment was, he looks at her with a smile as he got down on one knee._

" _Maka… I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good, and the bad, and the ugly. We'll grow old together, forever and always." He opened a small box with a ring inside. "Will you be my wife?"_

She finds a parking spot and rushed to the entrance, to the front desk. "I-Is Soul Evans here?" Her voice was failing her and her heart was beating hard and fast.

The nurse nods and she's lead down a maze of hallways, it seemed to never end. The doctor was talking about what had happened, but she could barely hear the words. She hadn't bothered to change, she was in Pajama pants and a loose tank top, and she had a hoodie thrown over it all. She attempts to keep a straight face as she enters the room.

"Maka…" Soul whispers as she sits beside him and takes his hand, holding it tightly. They talk about the kids they're going to have and the good life. They talk about the house on the hillside where they'll grow old together, and stay there forever and always, through the good, the bad and the ugly. "Always remember, Maka, whether for rich or for poor or for better, we'll still love each other, forever and always."

She nodded, gazing at his face. "Forever and always," She whispered, sniffling. Her head snaps up, "Soul, let's get married right here." She says, searching his eyes.

"But, Maka, didn't you want to get married in a church," Soul protests.

She shakes her head and then shrugs. "I don't care as long as I'm marrying you." Her voice cracks a bit and she calls in the nurses who bring in the Chaplin. The Chaplin says a couple verses and they borrow some rings from the couple next door.

The small group around the two are laughing as their tears hit the floor. Maka looks into his eyes and says, "I want you forever, forever and always, through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together and always remember, whether happy, or sad, or whatever…" She wiped her eyes and managed, "We'll still love each other, forever and always." She slip the ring onto his finger, chuckling through her tears.

Soul gazed up at her from the hospital bed and took her hands, stroking the backs of them with his thumbs. A small smirk stuck to his face, but from his eyes fell a few tears. His breath was ragged and his eyes were tired. The heart monitor's beeping is becoming too slow as she finished her vows. Soul's voice is too low, she can barely hear him as he says, "I… Love you forever… Forever and always… Please, just remember…" He takes a deep breath, "Even if I'm not here, I'll always love you…" The grip he had on her hands was loosening, "Forever and always." He manages to slip the ring on with his last words.

They manage a final kiss before Soul let's out his last breath. She grips his hands and sobs, whispering over and over that she loves him. The tears fall onto his body, but he's already gone. The doctors and nurses rush in and try to resuscitate him, but it's to no avail. Soul is dead, Maka is now a widow.

(Fifty years later)

An old woman sits on the grass, facing a head stone. She's brought a bouquet of flowers and set them against the stone. Her hair was cropped short and drastically grayed, but you could still see an undertone of ashy blonde. She sat with her legs crossed and she leaned forward, whispering to the grave, "I want you forever… Forever and always… Through the good, and the bad, and the ugly." A painful, warm smile danced across the woman's face. "we'll grow old together and always remember, whether happy, or sad, or whatever, we'll still love each other, forever and always."


End file.
